Talk To Me
by HR always live on
Summary: A Valentines two shot with our favourite spooks. M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**So Ruth might be slightly out of character here, but this was too fun not to write. Part one of a Valentine's two shot.**

* * *

Harry walked into his bedroom and saw a wrapped gift resting on the bottom of the bed. He smiled as he picked up the present and read the label. "For Harry. Happy Valentines day. Your Ruth." He wondered what she could have got him, considering they'd both agreed there would be no gifts exchanged for Valentines day, the commercialised excuse that it was. It was roughly square, and it felt like a hardback book. He wondered if he should open it, or wait for Ruth to come home. But then she'd known that she'd be working on the late shift tonight and had left it on the bed anyway, implying he should open it.

It'd been a long time since he had someone in his life who valued him enough to buy him gifts, so he gave into the temptation and he unwrapped it. Sure enough, it was a book, though the cover gave nothing away being completely black. He opened it, then stopped breathing. A black and white photograph of Ruth, wearing nothing but the sexiest lingerie, writhing on rumpled bed sheets, looking directly into the camera. Oh dear God. God, she looked gorgeous. He turned over the page slowly, and felt a jolt of pure desire go straight through him. Flicking quickly through the book, he saw about two dozen different shots of Ruth in very provocative poses and wearing very little. The photos looked professional and he groaned aloud at one that showed her in a cream lace bra that was very transparent, her smile being incredibly enticing. It felt like her eyes were looking into his very soul. "Jesus Christ."

He closed the book and tried to control himself, feeling all the blood in his body rush southwards. When he thought he had command of the English language once more, he called Ruth. She picked up after only one ring, meaning she'd been waiting for him to call.

"Hello?"

"Ruth," he breathed heavily.

She didn't need a bigger hint than the way he said her name. "You've opened it then?"

"Mm."

"And?"

"Bloody hell, Ruth," he said. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She laughed into the phone. "Are you alone?"

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he said fervently. "You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now."

"Oh, have I got under Harry Pearce's rigid self control?" she said, a teasing note to her voice.

"Absolutely. How long until you get home? I need you." The pleading in his voice was clear and she smiled, saving her report on the Russian threat levels and shutting her computer down.

"Well, if you can wait for the report…"

"Sod the report," he said firmly. "And you can use my driver tonight to get home more quickly. He should be on standby. When did you do this?"

"A couple of weeks ago," she said, suddenly feeling shy. She'd been very nervous when she'd gone to the studio, but she'd wanted to do something special for Harry. And something that he wouldn't have expected her to do too. They'd been together a few months, and she was very happy with Harry, happier than she'd ever expected to be, but in the bedroom he was always so restrained and in control. She wanted to try and get under his skin and from the strain in his voice, it sounded like she'd succeeded. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you've certainly done that," he said. She could hear the pages turning of the book and his heavy breathing.

"I'm on my way out of Thames House. I'll be there soon if traffic cooperates."

"Hurry," he said, clearly strained. "And stay on the line while I… admire your photographs." She smiled and took the lift down to the underground car park where Harry's driver, Mike was waiting, having clearly got a message from Harry.

"Evening miss Evershed. Where to?"

"Harry's," she said, settling herself in the back of the car and hoping that Mike either had selective hearing, or was discreet enough to pretend that he was deaf. "Right, I'm in the car," she said into the phone.

"Where did you get that red bra?" he asked huskily.

"That would be telling," she said. "You like it?"

"God, Ruth," he murmured. "Who's the photographer?"

"A woman called Lauren, why?"

"I might have to send her some flowers as a thank you."

"Mm," she said sceptically. "That wasn't your way of finding out if a man had got an eyeful, was it?"

"Maybe. God, I want you."

Ruth flicked her eyes towards Mike who was paying attention to the road. "I'm wearing the cream set now." He groaned, making her laugh. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I'm so hard and I want you so much. I want to taste you, to run my tongue over your…"

"I have company in the car," she interrupted, even as she shivered with want.

"Then just listen," he said, his voice low and seductive. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to kiss you slowly and press you up against the wall as my hands slide under your skirt, caressing your soft creamy thighs until I eventually reach your knickers. I can already feel that you're wet as I press against you, my fingertips slowly sliding inside the fabric, stroking your heat as you gasp into my ear. You can feel my erection against your hip as you start moaning and panting for me."

"Harry…"

"I love it when you say my name like that," he said, still low voiced. Still seductive. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Very." She could feel the throb of desire and she wanted him badly. Looking out of the window she was glad to see that she wasn't far from Harry's house. Thank God for light traffic.

"Good," he said fervently. "When you come in, I'm going to have you up against the wall, your legs wrapped around me as I thrust my cock into you, until I have you moaning against me, your cries loud in my ear." She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes as Harry's low and seductive voice washed through her. "I want to lick your nipples until they're hard in my mouth and I'm going to tease you until you're begging for it. I won't let you come, not yet. I want to have you desperate for release as I slowly slide my cock inside you, making you wait for it. I need to hear you groan as I…"

"Harry, I'm going to hang up now," she said, breathing heavily.

"Why?"

"Because I'm turning into your street, and you're getting to me."

"Good. Lock the door behind you when you get in."

"Oh, I will," she said fervently. She disconnected the phone as the car drew to a stop outside Harry's.

"Goodnight," the driver said and Ruth felt only slightly embarrassed about what he might have overheard. She closed the car door and hurried to Harry's front door, very much looking forward to the rest of the night.

* * *

**Part two will appear in the next couple of days. Thanks for reading and I hope you have the chance to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I've now got to live up to part one...**

* * *

Ruth locked the door and turned around to see Harry looking at her through smouldering eyes that took her breath away. He only wore a shirt, buttons barely hanging on and shirt sleeves rolled up, and his trousers, the belt gone and a noticeable bulge already there. His feet were bare on the floor and she couldn't believe how much she wanted him after seeing him for less than five seconds. Before she could even think of anything intelligible to say, he was pressing her body against the front door, kissing her fervently. His hands pushed her coat off her body, falling to the floor as his hand swiftly slid up her thigh.

"Christ, you're wearing stockings," he murmured, his thumb running around the lace hold ups before reaching the bare skin of her thigh and his fingers kept going higher. He slipped his fingers inside her knickers and started stroking her.

"I adored your photos," he whispered before kissing her again. "You're so incredibly sexy and I want you so badly. I need you."

"Harry…"

"I have to have you, Ruth," he whispered into her ear, sucking her earlobe as his fingers stroked her G spot, thumb rubbing her clitoris.

"Oh, Harry…"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"Never," she breathed, feeling desire coil tightly inside her. He knew exactly how to touch her and within a few moments she was on the edge, moaning in his ear. He took his fingers away and she sighed heavily with disappointment.

"That was unfair," she said.

"No," he argued as he licked his fingers sensually. "Leaving those photographs for me when I'm home alone, that was unfair." She smiled at him for a moment before he carried on.

"Get undressed," he said, voice filled with demand. "I need to see you." She paused for a moment, surprised. Harry usually enjoyed taking her clothes off himself, his hands skimming across her skin. She moved, her eyes bright with desire as she slowly shed her blouse and skirt, leaving her in the most provocative lingerie Harry'd ever seen. She kicked her shoes off too, and he groaned, looking at her nipples hard through the sheer white lace, her dark curls between her legs visible through the barely there knickers. Suddenly he felt impatient with the dim light in the hallway, and as if reading his mind, Ruth reached for the light switch. He reached for her but she put her hand on his chest, stopping him and shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"Fair's fair," she murmured. "Take off your clothes." He did, stripping very quickly and he couldn't believe the way she looked at him. The air between them felt like it was crackling with the sexual tension and Ruth felt herself throbbing with need from the way he looked at her. Suddenly he closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, his hands skimming across her waist and stomach, sending sparks through her.

"You have no idea how much I want you," he murmured in her ear, licking her earlobe. "I need to be inside you."

She reached for his erection, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking for a moment. "No," he said, taking her hand away. "It'll all be over far too soon if you carry on." She smiled, then moaned as he dipped his head to suck her nipple through the lace of her bra and her head rolled backwards, hitting the door with a dull thump. His hands kept sliding up and down her thighs, over her stockings and she smiled, knowing how much he enjoyed her legs in them. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he straightened up, kissing her again.

He pulled her knickers aside and thrust inside her hard in one quick motion, making her eyes fly wide open in shock. "Ah!" He stilled, suddenly fearing that he'd hurt her by moving too quickly, looking in her eyes with concern.

"I love feeling you deep inside me, thick and hard," she murmured, eyes bright with lust. "Don't stop, Harry." He made small rocking motions with his hips, making him move inside her enough to leave her breathless. He moved a hand underneath her to support her weight and he squeezed her bum hard, making her cry out. Her thighs tightened around him as he thrust hard inside her, over and over again, barely giving her time to breathe. Her eyes closed and she squealed with pleasure as he brought her closer to the brink of orgasm.

"Look at me," he said. "I want to see your eyes when you come." She did, and saw the urgency in his dark eyes and her body spasmed in total bliss and she almost screamed as she climaxed. He bit her lip, thrusting three more times as he came himself. It took several minutes for their breathing to calm down and she stroked his face gently. They'd come together with such energy that their sweaty bodies were sticking together wherever they touched.

"You can put me down now," she whispered. He arched his hips away from her so he slipped out of her and she gasped as he rubbed against her very sensitive flesh. Her legs fell to the floor, very unsteadily and he kissed her softly.

In silence he took her hand and led her through to the living room. She smiled at the room, blankets and cushions piled in front of the fire, a bottle of champagne on ice and candles lit throughout the room. "When did you do this?"

"Well, I had the champagne for Valentine's day anyway," he said. "I'm just sorry we couldn't make it past the front door."

"I'm not," she said with a smile, removing what was left of her underwear and clambering under the blankets. Harry quickly followed suit, pausing only to pour two glasses of champagne.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked, not following in her post orgasmic state.

"You only came once," he said. "I was being selfish. I thought about my own pleasure, not yours."

"Harry, you're the least selfish lover I've ever known." She stroked his chest gently. "In fact, it would be nice if, on occasion, you could be a little more selfish."

"Are you… dissatisfied with our sex life?" he asked suddenly. The thought had never before occurred to him, because when they joined together it was spectacular. It had been from the very first time, probably because they'd spent years wanting each other with no more than the occasional brush of fingers as a file was passed between them.

"Not dissatisfied," she said. "That's not the right word. Because it's… amazing." She smiled widely at that before continuing. "I guess… you always focus on me when we make love. You always make sure I come at least twice before you even think of your own satisfaction. Occasionally it would be nice to just fuck. You hold back with me sometimes, I know you do, don't deny it."

"Okay," he said, stroking her tangled hair. "I won't hold back any more."

"Good," she said, a slow smile appearing on her face. She kissed him gently and curled into his arms. She loved how protected he made her feel and she kissed his chest. "I love you, Harry," she murmured, without thinking it through. She'd never said that before and he only froze for a moment, then continued to stroke her hair gently.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
